The Newbie
by Enigmatik Faerie
Summary: a newbie catchs a certain cliffhanger's heart ( read and review please)
1. Default Chapter

**  
Bailey stepped out of the explorer into the cool autumn air. she   
was dressed in a black tight knit sweater, black leather pants,her  
chocolate brown hair was braided in two long french braid pigtails.she had on dark  
sunglasses that fit perfectly around her eyes. she had on little make up and alot of silver rings on. she was thin ,tall and she was naturally very pale. Her mother yelled for her to hurry up "Bailey Alexis Summers hurry up right this instint or you'll be late for your first day here". Bailey quickly grabbed her black backpack and headed towards were her mother was walking.*god what does  
she have to be a bitch about everything?*she thought to her self.   
Her mother was getting agravated that her daughter wasn't hurrying up like she had asked.  
Anna Summers was just about to yell at her daughter a second time when a tall man walked up to her and   
said " hello im Peter Scarbrow and you must be mrs. Summers". "yes i am and this is my darling daughter Bailey" Anna said just as Bailey reached them. Peter brought them inside to talk  
about horizon and then to have sophie take bailey for a routine inspection and to talk to her about  
the rules.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yo meat check out the newbie shes hott" auggie said to scott.But scott had already seen her.  
she was to be the newest cliffhanger."hell yea, she is pretty damn fine" scott replyed with a smile.   
he and shelby had broken up and now she was going with some guy named luke from the ridge runners.   
Auggie and Jules were still going strong. and Daisy still hadnt made up her mind between ezra and david.   
  
Julliete walked into the lodge just in time to see Bailey exit peters office. Peter followed her out and when he saw  
julliete he figured she wouldnt mind showing her around since she was going to be a cliffhanger. He aproached her and asked " Jules do you mind showing the newest cliffhanger around the cabin and the rest of the school?". she agreed and walked over to Bailey. " hey im Julliete but every one calls me jules im gunna show u around, whats  
your name?". *who is this miss mary freakin sunshine* Bailey thought to her self before she replyed." Bai, Bailey Summers so i guess we should go" she said.   
Julleite and Bailey left and headed for the cabin. " this is the girls cabin and across there is the boys cabin". Bailey stoped and looked around her eyes fell on the hott tall blonde guy tossing a  
football back and fourth to a mexican guy who was also hott. she noticed the blonde staring at her she smiled and then went inside.there she was told which bunk was hers and she started unpacking.just as she was finishing three other girls walk in,  
the medium blonde spoke up first," hey newbie names shelby and this is dasiey and kat" she said kind of icy. "im Bailey but call me Bai"she said after saying hello to the others. shelby spoke up again  
"so what u in for?" Bailey replyed "my stash of drugs was found, and since this was disapointing to my mother she decided that it be best for me to be here since she oblviously couldnt handle me. she said i might be a bad influence on her new perfect step-daughters.so she ships me off to get taken care of while she gets to play the   
mother of to Straight A mary sunshine twins." she said coldly. they were all kinda silent for a while then they heard the bell for dinner.  
  
At the table Bailey noticed the blonde guy keept staring at her. " hey whose the blonde over there? he keeps staring at me" she asked. Julleite answered " thats Scott and the one next to him is my boyfriend Auggie,then across from them are david and ezra their some of the other cliffhangers".  
Bailey glanced back to where scott was sitting and smiled when he noticed he had been caught staring at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After dinner Bailey went to the docks to think*god why does he have to be so hott why cant he be ugly, then maybe i wouldnt be so attracted to him. no stop u cant think of guys right now ugghh, god i have to find away to get something for these jitters god a cigg would be fine even for just a second. god i wish i had a joint,they found everything of mine* she thought contently. while she was sitting there scott came up to her." hey ur new right? whats ur name im scott"he asked in his sexy voice. "Bailey but call me Bai, yea im new and i   
already know who u are i caught you staring at me at dinner, i was curious so i asked jules and she told me who u were"she said with a slight smile. she got up to face him when all of a sudden he leaned down and kissed her.*god he can kiss wow, come on pull ur self together*she told her self. they stayed there for a few minutes before she broke apart from him, she thanked him and then promtly left for her cabin before anything else could happen.*why do i have to have such a compecated life* she thought as she entered the cabin.  
  
  
so what do you think? please read and review. be nice its my first fanfic, i will conitue if you like it.  
~*Princess*~  
**


	2. the newbie- Chapter 2

hey all thanx for the reviews.   
i dont own any regular higher grounders. i do own Bailey, her mother, and the rest of her family.   
  
notes: in this chap. scott and bailey talk about what happend the night b4, scott explains some things. some things from bailey's past come up. please R/R when your done, i really appreciate it . thanx o yea sorry bout my spelling  
symbols: (*)'s mean thoughts (~)'s mean dream sequence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
the newbie:chapter 2  
  
Bailey walked into the cabin and sat down on her bed still reeling from the amazing kiss she just got. When all of a sudden her bubble burst when shelby came over asking her questions. " hey where were you? why do u look so dreamy eyed?" shelby said in a bitchy tone. " on the docks thinking" Bailey replied with even more bitchyness. " and what are you talking about dreamy eyed" she added annoyed. Sophie knocked on the door to the cabin and said lights out in 10 mins. Everyone went to bed , Bailey could not get to sleep all she could think about was *scott and his gorgous blue eyes and his sweet smile. And man can that boy kiss, ok enough bout him you have to go to sleep you have class in the morning remember*with that last thought she fell into a deep sleep. Shelby was woken up by cries of sadness and whimpering coming from the bed directly across from hers, Bailey's bed. ~She could hear him crying, she could see the blood all over her clothes, she could feel his heavy body laying in her arms and the sadness in his eyes, she could hear her mother yelling at her and telling her it was all her fault~ and then everything went black again and she heard someone say "Bailey wake up, wake up". All of a sudden she shot up in bed, her entire body shaking. She noticed shelby staring at her and jules by her side. " Bailey are you ok you were crying and saying how it wasnt your fault, what wasnt your fault?" jules asked. " nothing just a nightmare i'll be fine, just go back to bed" Bai replyed. then she got up and went to the bathroom to clean her self up.While in there she started crying and the memories came back to her all at once and she cried even harder* god it was my fault i let him die, i wish i had something to numb the pain and make it all go away, maybe scott has something, i cant tell that peter guy or sophie they'll ask what happend i cant talk about it with out falling apart, o god why couldnt i just have stayed at that stupid party, why did i have to bring him home, why did he do what he did to my family, god i hate him *. She got up and went to the sink and rinsed her tear soaked face and returned to bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After her morning classes Bailey and Scott talked about what happend the night before on the docks. " About last night...." Bailey started but was cut off by Scott " yea i know it was a mistake and u just want to be friends i understand" he said with a tinge of sadness,he waited for her reply. "actually i was going to say i liked it" she said in-a-matter-of-factly tone." oh well so did i, but i have to tell you something before we start going any further ok" he said. " thats fine whats it u want to tell me , im listing" she stated . " well you see i just broke up with my girlfriend about 4 months ago in August, we broke up becauese we grew apart from each other and she wanted more out of the relationship then i was ready to give, so she dumped me see im not that big on commitment but im willing to work on it , it just might take time" he said slowly. " thats fine i understand i kinda have trouble with commitment my self. if you dont mind me asking does your ex go to horizon?" she said softly not wanting to push any of his buttons. " actually funny you should ask that, it was shelby i used to go out with shelby." said in an awkward tone. " oh i see. i just have one more question about her if you dont mind?" he nodded she contiuned " did you love her? if u dont want to answer you dont have to but i was just curious" she asked calmly. " yes i did but its now just a friendship kind of love, nothing more." he said softly. " so how bout you, why are you afraid to commit?" he asked changing the subject. " i just get scared when things start to get really serious and i run, but maybe with alittle help we can both over come our fears" she said with hope in her voice. "yea maybe" he replyed. then he did something she wasn't expecting he kissed her, slowly but nice. * if he keeps this up my legs will become jelly, why does he have this effect on me* she asked her self. after an intense minute they broke apart and he walked her to her next class. they waved goodbye and she walked into her history class with scott on her mind the rest of the day.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At dinner shelby was talking to jules when jules piped up and asked Bailey something."hey i saw you with someguy after lunch u were walking hand in hand i couldnt see his face, who was he?" she asked excidedly. Bailey looked in scotts direction and smiled, he smiled back know one noticed the little exchange.*god hes gorgous* she was rudely knocked out of her only happy thoughts by jules going" earth to Bai, are you there, i asked you who the guy was" she said rather annoyed. " sorry just lost in my thoughts, o him just someone thats all , a friend" she said with a smile. " well someone's got it bad the last time i saw that face was when shelby and scott were together" Daisy piped in. Bai quietly excused herself and went to dump her food tray. there she ran into scott and he pulled her tothe side of a hallway where no one could see them and kissed her then wispered " meet me at the docks after group" he said softly and then went back to his seat. She couldnt help but smile through out group. and when the stick came to her she said she felt Happy.   
After group she went to meet scott. Jules and Shelby saw her leave and decided to follow figuring she was meeting her "friend" . when they found out where she was they waited. they heard someone coming and hid, shelby gasped when she realized who it was that was now kissing Bailey. Shelby felt a sting of jealousy and stalked back to the dorm closely followed by jules.   
  
scott snuck up behind Bailey and grabed her and hugged her, Bailey jumped but then realized it was scott. then he turned her around and kissed her for a good five minutes they stood there kissing, then he said they had to go, so he walked her back to her cabin and they said good night. As soon as she walked in she got a cold stare from shelby. " so have fun making out with scott?" she said with a hint of jealousy. " what were u spying on me i cant belive this, yes i was with scott but all we did was kiss and besides why are you jealous u have a boyfriend and you dumped scott remember" she spat out coldly." im not jealous and yea i did dump him, you know what you can have him, at least now i have a guy who can commit to a relationship" she retorted angrily. " whatever" Bai replyed angrly. then they all went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
coming up: Bai has more dreams, Bai tells scott about the fight and how shelby saw them. and something happends that makes peter confront Bai about her past.  
hope you like   
R/R and sorry all s&s fans this is not a S&S fanfic. dont get me wrong im an S&S fan its just that everyone does them so i figured y not do a Scott and new charachter fic. well ill make the next chap soon i have midterms tomarrow but hopefully i will have the next part up in the afternoon. 


	3. the newbie-Chapter3

**thanx for the reviews again. here's the next part.  
i don't own any thing except the plot, Bailey, and her family.   
notes: Bai tells scott about the fight w/shelby. peter asks questions about bai's past.  
p.s. sorry bout my spelling   
HINTS: (*)'s mean thoughts (~)'s mean dream sequence  
enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shelby was once again awakened by Bai's cries. shelby got up and walked over to her bed and shook Bai. * god what does this girl dream about shes like not waking up* shelby thought irratated. finally she gave up and went back to bed. Bai was tossing and turning saying "it's all my fault" ~she heard her mother scream with terror in her voice, then she saw him laughing and staring at the bodies infront of him, when he was done he ran out of the house and was gone, her mother ran over to where they were laying, she could hear her mother screaming " its all your fault , i hate you" when she looked down she saw him dead in her arms bleeding from his wounds~ just like the night before she woke to find it was all a dream * god it felt so real, like it was hapening all over again, god i have to tell someone or im just going to die, i miss him so much, why didnt he just kill me not him .* Bai thought as she cried herself to sleep for the second night in a row.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next moring at breakfeast she could hardly eat. she needed to talk to scott, she needed someone she trusted to confide in. and that person was him. *i just hope he understands and doesnt think im a horrible person, even if it was my fault, and i'll tell him about the fight also.* she thought to her self contently.   
when breakfeast was over she headed to tell scott to meet her after lunch.   
  
she walked over to dump her tray, and motioned for scott to follow. he did.   
"good morning gorgous" he said with a smile. " i need to talk to u, after lunch can you meet me some where to talk?" she asked with a tone of sadness in her voice.   
" sure whats wrong? we can meet in the woods. since we both have a free period right after lunch" he said with conseren in his voice. " great thanx. i got to go, bye" she said before she left. he grabed her hand and pulled her in for a quick hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the woods:  
" so what did you want to talk about u sounded sad or something" scott said as he aproached her. " i need to talk to someone about these nightmares i keep having. and i just needed someone to confide in that wont judge me and someone i trust" she said softly. " ok, do you know what the dreams are about?" he asked concerend. " yes... they're ...of what happend to make me turn to drugs." she said a little bit above a whisper as she was staring at her feet. scott turned to her and said" can you tell me what made u turn to them? u dont have to but it might help you get over the nightmares" looking concerend." if i tell you can u promise me u...u wont tell anyone,?" she asked worridly.he looked into her scared eyes and simply replyed"yes" . with that she sat down and began to exlpain that horrific night. her voice was shakey and low but scott could hear her fine. " well you see i was at this party about a year ago, and i decided i wanted to go home, and i brought home this friend who needed to crash on our couch for the night.he was nice i didnt know him that well but i figured hey he'd do the same thing to u if u needed to crash somewhere. when i came home my mother and father were still awake they were in the living room. when they saw my friend walk in with me they jumped to conclusions, and started saying i was to young to be having sex. i told them i wasnt having sex and that jesse just needed a place to sleep of his drukeness and he'd be out of the way in the morning. they said alright cause they trusted my judgement and figured teenagers will be teenagers" she said almost about to cry but she contiued. " about a half an hour later i heard something in the living room, so i went to check on jesse, he was taking things from our downstairs, when i confronted him he just pulled out a gun and pointed it at me and said dont move, by this time my mother and father had heard the noises and had come down but jesse didnt see them, when my dad saw he had a gun...." starting to cry" when he saw the gun he ran out in front of me, jesse got angry and shot him several times in the chest, he landed on me he was in my arms and i could hear my mother screaming no, not my William and my dad saying he loved me and his cries of pain, jesse thought it was funny so he was laughing, when he realized he had to get out before the cops get there he ran, my mother was crying and yelling ... its all your fault its all your fault." crying histericly now. "now everynight i hear my fathers screams of pain and my mothers hatred in her voice, and jesses relentless laughing. i was so over come with guilt that i turned to drugs, anything from pot to acid anything to make the world go away and disapear, and when my mother remaried two months ago to Hal Angsel, my pain and anger got worse so i tryed haroin and i almost ODed thats when she decided to send me here. because she couldnt stand to look at me it brought back to many reminders of him and i was to out of control for her. so she shipped me off here and she's back in albany with her new life, new husbend and two new perfect wonderful sweet 13 year old twin daughters Madiline and Gillian. and im here with no one who wants me here besides u, i mean shelby hates me, julliete pitties me and daisy just doesnt even agknowledge im there." she said still crying but with a touch of anger in her voice. scott didnt know what to say but he tryed " it wasnt your fault u didnt know jesse was going to do that, how could u have known. and for ur mother good riddens u dont need her if she's going to act like that.and what do u mean shelby hates u?"he asked trying to comfort her. " i mean she saw us at the docks last night and when i got back she started a fight with me verbal not physical and the rest is what i said." she said her tears still coming but not as fast. " oh im so sorry i didnt know, but u still have me and maybe if u tell peter what happend he could help u with the whole mom thing" he suggested before pulling her into a tight reassuring hug. " no i cant tell him not yet." she said softly.  
after she stoped crying and scott had reassured her everything was going to be alright they headed back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~over the next few nights she would have the dreams and then she would wake up go to her morning classes and after lunch meet up with scott to talk in the woods and sometimes make out, then off to her after noon classes and then dinner / group and then meet scott on the docks for a mini make out secsion. Julliete was getting worried because everynight she would wake up to bailey crying and screaming its all my fault. so she decided to tell peter maybe he could help she thought.   
the next day she went into peter's office and talked to him. " hi" she said in her normal perky voice. "hey julliete how are things going with the new girl Bailey?" he asked her interested. " that's what i came to talk to u about, see shes been having nightmares everynight for the past 5 nights since shes been here. and there always the same i think, because shes always crying and saying its all my fault, and when we ask her about them she just shuts us out." she stated worriedly. " well thank u for telling me i will have a talk with her today " he said concerend. with that she left and went on with her day.   
  
"hey scott so where do u go after lunch and dinner all the time" auggie asked curiously. scott just smiled and said " its a secret" . " whoa who is she last time i saw u this happy was when u and shelby started going out" auggie said with a laugh. " like i said its a secret." he stated with a huge smile. scott walked towards the woods. he was almost to the edge of the woods when " hey scott wait up i have a question for u " peter yelled towards him. " what's up" scott replyed.  
" have u seen the new girl Bailey anywhere i need to talk to her" peter said.   
" actually i was just going to see her." he said confussed. " oh where is she?" peter asked. " over there" he pointed to the direction she was walking. " hey Bai over here" scott yelled. she smiled and came over. " whats up u guys?" she asked. " oh i just need to speak with u for a few minutes if thats alright" peter said.  
" sure ill be right back scott k" she said with a smile. when they got to peters office he motioned for her to sit down and she did. " julliete infromed me that u keep having reoccuring nightmares is that true?" he asked with concern. she made up something to explain them quickly," o those yea there just night mares i keep having were something happens and i think its my fault but i never know what happend." she said quickly and figgity " oh ok well if anything out of the ordinary happens just come see me" peter said knowing she wasnt telling him the truth but didnt want to push it. she left and headed to find scott. * god that was close* she thought before she found scott. the rest of the day went as normal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next: they go on an over night hike and something happens while their in the woods. scott confronts shelby about the fight.  
  
hope u like please review thanx**


	4. the newbie-chapter4

I don't own the original characters. but I do own Bailey and her family and the plot.  
  
Notes: they go for a 2 day hike, Bai over hears something........  
  
When done please please review and tell me what u think. Thanx  
(*)'s thoughts (~)'s dream sequence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lodge towards the end of group  
"attention all cliff hangers, I have an announcement we will be taking a two day hike. We leave here right after lunch tomorrow so go pack and get a good nights sleep because u will need all your energy." Peter said with excitement. With that everyone headed back to their dorms. Bai was walking kind of slowly her mind deep in thought  
* ugh hikes what fun, well at least Scott will be there* she said with a smile on her face. It had been three weeks since she told Scott what happened and he was still with her. Scott saw Bai walking slowly her hair blowing lightly in the wind. * god she's beautiful, this hike should be fun since I will get to spend time with her* he thought as he approached her. Bai was about to turn to go up the stairs to her dorm when Scott came up and gave her a big hug and a kiss goodnight.* he's such a sweet heart* she thought as soon as they broke apart." good night Scott" she said with a smile. "night Bai" he replied.  
After she entered the cabin she started to pack for the hike. She was happily humming and thinking of Scott when she was rudely interrupted by Shelby. " hey get ur shit out of my way" she said as she steped over Bai's bag. " sorry didnt know it was in ur way" she retorted coldly.   
It had been a week since she hadn't had a nightmare and she was happy for once in her life she was truly happy. But that all changed the next morning right before the hike.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"hey Shelby i need to talk to u " Scott said a little annoyed at her she had been ignoring him all week. " sure what's up?" Shelby responded. " its about the fight u had with Bai about how u saw us kissing, what was up with that? She said u were acting really jealous" Scott asked. " Yes i saw u and yea I was jealous" Shelby said. " why were u jealous u broke up with me remember" Scott said a little irritated " Because,......." Shelby started. " because what Shelby why were u jealous when u have a boyfriend" Scott said. " we broke up... i was jealous because i still love u, ok thats why" Shelby said softly. " what?" Scott said stunned. " i still love u , i have a question for u, do u love her? " shel asked. " i think i do" scott said. " do u still love me?" shelby asked even softer. " yes " was all he could answer.   
" then y cant we work it out give us another chance?" shelby asked hope in her voice.   
Bai turned around and ran to her dorm crying she had heard what he said and she didnt want to stick around for the answer to shelby's question.   
(back to the end of shel and scotts convo)  
" i can't im sorry i just cant process this all right now. i gotta go" he said very confused and he turned and walked off * what the hell, she wants to give us another chance, i still love her but i also think i love Bai. this is all to much* scott thought as he was entering the lodge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(woods , they just left the school)  
" hey babe what's up?" he said when he saw Bai. " what do u want scott?" she asked harshly. *god why does every man i love always end up never loving me back or they die. * she thought to her self.  
" whats wrong Bai?" scott asked concerned " whats wrong ,u want to know whats wrong, i will tell u whats wrong" she said almost in tears.  
" Bailey talk to me whats wrong?" scott asked a second time." i heard u and shelby talking scott i heard u say u still loved her, scott i heard her ask for a second chance." she said but she couldn't hold back the tears this time they came flooding down her face." i hope u two will be happy together." she said bitterly and walked off ahead of him. * o god she heard us i have to do something* he thought just before he went after her. " Bai wait up i can explain" he shouted after her. " no scott i don't want an explanation i just hope your happy cause i sure as hell am not, i love u scott u were the only person i trusted here and now i dont know" she shouted at him tears streaming down her face. Everyone stopped and stared at them as they fought.Shelby looked on with a shot of guilt running through her, she then realized how much scott cared for Bailey * he really does love her, if he's going after her* Shelby thought sadly.   
" Just go away Scott i don't want to hear it" Bai said and stormed off crying. Scott was just about to go after her when peter and Auggie came over to him and told him to let her cool off a little. " give her time man, now explain what the fight was about?" peter and Auggie asked. Scott told him, and he added that he thinks he loves Bai." i think i love her, Bai that is, i love Shelby but only in a friend kind of way, shelby will always have a part in my heart. and i just screwed up the best thing in my life right now." Scott said feeling pretty lousy. " so that's why you have been so happy lately, it was Bai. when shelby asked u for a second chance what did u say?" auggie asked.   
" i didn't answer her yet i was going to tell her i just wanted to be friends ,but then this happened god what have i done" he said sadness in his voice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shelby walks over to where Scott is" im sorry" she said. " for what" Scott said sadly. "for causing this, i now see u really do love her, and that u should be with the one u love" Shelby said sadly. " Shel u will always be a part of my heart, but i really do love Bai and now she wont even talk to me" he said hurt in his voice.  
"ok guys go ahead and set up camp, dinner will be ready in about an hour,u can walk around but don't go to far" peter announced to the group. Scott looked around for Bai, he found her sitting on a log , reading her face stained from tears. * god i wish she would listen, i wish i could make it all go away for her, but i cant because i caused all of her hurt and pain, those are tears i caused her* Scott thought sadly a tear running down his face.  
Bai looked up from her book to see Scott staring at her * was he crying god why did he have to say yes, why is it that all the people i trust and love leave me* she thought and went back to her book.   
Shelby looked on at the two's exchange of sad looks, both looked terrible like they were crying all afternoon, they probally were.*im sorry Bai i didn't mean to hurt u, im sorry Scott i just wanted a chance, but all i did was ruin a perfectly good relationship between to people im sorry both of you* Shelby thought guiltily.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next: something happends that night. Bai and Scott talk. then Shelby talks to both of them seperatly.   
  
Sorry but the next one wont be up till tomarrow i have homework and an essay to write. i want to thank kara who helped give me an idea in this story. thanx hope u liked it. please review and i will have the next part up tomarrow bye  
~mE~


End file.
